1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and more particularly to electronic devices having a phase lock loop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices typically employ at least one phase lock loop (PLL) to synchronize an output signal of the PLL with a reference signal. The PLL uses a feedback loop to adjust the frequency and phase of the output signal until they are in a deterministic relationship with the frequency and phase of the reference signal.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.